How to Find Your Soul Mate
by Allyjames15
Summary: she had been told the story of when you turn 22 on new years eve you switch bodies with your soul mate but she wasn't sure she believed it. when it actually dose happen will be like her soul mate or will it be another disappointment like her current boyfriend? I know this sounds sucky but please give it a chance! sooo fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: oh my gosh I love this story! I think I am seriously going to write a lot with this one!_

* * *

I've heard this story since I was 12. On the year of your 22nd birthday, on New Year's Eve, you would switch bodies with your perfect match, your soul mate. I was never sure if I believed that exactly. Sure it would be amazing to know exactly who you were meant to be with but the thing was that it made no sense, it defied logic!

Now I am 22—since November 15th—and the truth was… I am scared. What if this whole thing isn't just some tall tale, and was a true thing that everyone went through? New Year's Eve was only 16 days away and I am freaking out, and telling my best friend is not helping, "Ally don't be ridiculous! It's just a fairy tale! There's nothing to worry about! Just relax."

"Thanks Trish, "I said sarcastically to the short Latina who was sitting on my couch watching a stupid Christmas movie, "I should just be more 'chillaxed' like you, "I said my voice oozing with sarcasm. She didn't even bother to look away from her movie, "Ally its December 15th calm down you have sixteen days to worry about your…madness." I didn't say anything else but walked to my room closed the door then picked up my cell phone. I quickly dilled my boyfriend's number, maybe he would be more helpful. On the third ring he answered, "hey babe." I rolled my eyes. I really hated when he called me that. "Hey. Can I talk to you about something? New Year's Eve?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Look Ally, if you want to take our relationship to the," he paused for dramatic effect, "next level. Just say it…in a sexy voice if you will." I shivered. I liked my boyfriend but…not that much. Sure we'd been dating for nearly three years but it was only because I was scared to hurt his feelings. "Uh no Dallas that's not what I meant. I mean you know that story about switching bodies with your soul mate on New Year's Eve?"

"Oh so you're worried I'm going to be looking at your body while in it? Don't worry babe," shiver, "I won't look…too much." Wow why am I with this jerk? I sure hope if this story is true I do NOT switch bodies with him. "Right thanks for…putting my conscience at ease," hey it wasn't a lie. Now I knew he wasn't my soul mate. "Right on babe," shiver again, "see you later. I love you bye."

"bye." She hung up before he could question her. He had been saying he loved her for a month now and she had never once said it. She was not going to lie to him. It was just wrong. She sighed placing her phone in her jeans pocket. She got her purse and made sure her wallet was in there then decided to go do some last minute Christmas shopping( for herself since no one ever got her a decent present, except Trish). She had this tradition that depending on how well she thought she had done at work all year and how hard she'd worked, and on the outcome of that she would buy herself a gift that every year she said was from a pin pal so no one questioned her.

She got in her car and drove over to Kay. She looked up at the enormous store excited to choose her new accessory for the year. She opened her door as a whip of cold air hit her face but she ignored it and wrapped her scarf around herself tightly, then placing her hands in her brown coat pockets she walked into the store.

Austin Moon stood staring down at the rings in the display case. He had to choose the perfect one for his girlfriend. Yes four years and he was finally going to pop the question. He really loved this girl, and sure he had his moments when he doubted his love but everyone had those moments right?

He saw the gold setting with a single 14 karat diamond. He pointed it out to the sales lady and she pulled it out with a fake smile not missed by Austin. Hey if anything he should be the un-happy one! It was his birthday after all and he was spending his time shopping for a "Christmas gift". She handed it to him but he automatically put it back. Kyra didn't like things simple. They had to be big and extravagant, one reason he sometimes doubted them. They were way to much alike and sometimes it was boring but through and through he always came back to her.

Finally his eyes landed on a thin but jewel embedded ring. With two rubies on each side of a large blue sapphire. Next to the rubies there were four diamonds in a row then ended with a small heart shaped gem. He pointed it out to the lady who once again smiled sarcastically, but he decided to not pay attention. He took the ring and examined it making sure it was something Kyra would like and as soon as he finished he knew this was the perfect one. "How much for this on," he asked the exasperated lady who perked up at the prospect of a sale, "oh I'd say one thousand and ninety-nine. Practically a steal!"

Austin's hear stopped, well it was worth it for a ring for his beloved right? The thing was… what if he decided her didn't love her? "Um… ok. Well do you take a check?" the lady nodded and led him to the cash register, "alright just make it out to Kay sir. Yes right, what color box?" Austin thought about it. Might as well go with red. It was a classic.

He finally finished with everything and he began to walk with the bag in hand when he had to stop. Across the store he saw a girl, so beautiful that he could almost see the world stopping just to see her smile. Her hair was light brown and was about the length to her waist. It was curly and he found he was tempted to go and play with every single one of the curls. She was looking at some bracelets when she suddenly turned her head up and saw him! He panicked and quickly strode out of the store. That was close. But who was that girl?

I walked in to Kay to see some tall blond guy buying a engagement ring. 'Aww,' I thought, 'isn't that just sweet?' I made my way to the Pandora bracelets and saw they had a new model. I asked a sales person to take it out for me and he showed me it twisted to be easier to put on. I decided I just had to have it and asked him how much it cost, "oh around two hundred and fifty dollars, that's if you want a charm." Of course I wanted a charm! I could afford it any way. Once I gave up my dream of being a musician because I never got over my stage fright, I got a job as an accountant for the stars and get paid pretty well.

"What charms do you have?" the man took out a small angle that hung delicately from a round hanger, "this one is limited edition. It's an angel that represents love and trust," he showed it to me. I saw it was white and had a small heart in the center. I really liked it, I probably needed the good amulet anyway. "I'll take it. Do you accept credit?" he nodded and went off with my credit card to charge it.

I slipped on the bracelet with the charm and it sparkled as it caught the light… or was it something more? I looked down to see the rest of the bracelets. Maybe while I was here I could get Trish's gift. I smiled down at my wrist when I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up to see the same blond from before staring at me. I was going to wave but he ran out of the store. Weird.

After the going to Kay I decided to go to Starbucks and get myself a cold coffee (in winter). I walked into the store in the mall and saw my favorite employee, "hey Cass!" Cassidy looked up, "oh hey Ally how's my favorite customer?" I smiled at her as I leaned against the counter, "fine. Slow day hu?" she nodded in a board way, "you have no idea. So what can I get you?" I rolled my eyes at her, "the usual please."

She rang it up, "One Mocha frap, tall with whipped cream chocolate and caramel, coming right up. That'll be three dollars and forty seven cents." I paid her with my Starbucks card and went to the other side to watch her make my coffee. It always fascinated me. "so how are things with Dallas?" I sighed, "I don't know… it's just I guess I'm not feeling the park anymore… I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt his feelings but I don't want to be with him anymore. Then I'm all worried about this whole 22nd birthday superstition. I'm scared that I don't know them or that they are totally awful—"

Cassidy cut her off, "whoa whoa whoa, you mean the one that your mom used to tell us when we were kids?" I nodded. Cass and I had been friends since first grade after I met Trish, "yeah Cass. What if that wasn't just a story but a thing that actually happens?!"

Cassidy put the coffee in front of Ally with a straw already in it then smiled sympathetically, "don't worry. Ally trust me this is going to be a good end of the year. I'm sure this is all just a story and you are over stressing yourself. Just relax and go with the flow," sure that's what Trish had said but now that someone else said it it made a little more sense. "Ok… well thanks Cass…I've got to go. See you at Christmas I hope."

"Bye Ally! See you!" I was to busy waving to my friend that I didn't notice I ran straight into the blond, spilling my coffee all over the floor and getting me soaked.

* * *

_AN: oh oh... hehehe_


	2. proposal

_AN: why can't I be Ally?! I do not own Austin and ally but I do own the plot and idea for this story!_

* * *

He walked around the mall for a while trying to clear his head but every time he was near done the girl he had seen kept popping back in! he began to get frustrated and decided to go get a pretzel , but he was so aggravated that he clearly missed said girl walking in front of him making him knock her the cold coffee all over her.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" the girl looked down at her brown coat that was now covered in chocolate and caramel, "nice going! Don't you see where you're going!?" he was taking a back by her tone; "sorry I was focused on something else!" this was getting heated fast.

"Well you could have at least paid attention to see if anyone was near you! What kind of person walks around the mall no looking where they're going?!" he was getting more aggravated than before and he was starting to regret thinking about her so much, "me? What about you!? I mean if you_ were_ paying attention then why did you run into me!?"

The girl furrowed her brow at him, "I was talking to a friend! You spilled my Starbucks all over my jacket and its cold outside! Thank you." Her words struck Austin like hot coals. She was right. He should have been paying attention but it was her fault after all that he wasn't paying attention! Of course he couldn't tell her this but it made him feel better that he knew, "look I'm really sorry, take my jacket. I'm not cold. This way you don't catch a cold," he took off his scarf and then—being careful with the bag in his hand—he took off his coat and handed it to her.

She didn't take it right away and he could see the conflict on her face, finally she took it, "thank you… could you uh… hold my jacket please?" she handed him her jacket that was beginning to get sticky. She pulled her arms through his black jacket. He couldn't help but see that it fit her in a flattering way though it was probably too big.

She shook her arms down to make it more comfortable and he saw a small bracelet fall to her wrist. A small flash was seen and he swore it looked like a heart, but he didn't mention it. "Um… how will I return it to you?" Austin thought for a moment, "I don't know… just keep it I can buy another one, I mean it's the least I could do since I ruined you other one." The girl was hesitant, "oh I couldn't do that—" Austin wasn't taking now for an answer, "just take! I don't mind." She looked a bit confused with his tone but he didn't exactly notice. He just smiled at her then went on his way. He didn't realize that he had taken the girl's jacket with him and that he had left his wallet in his jacket until it was too late. "Damn!" so far one heck of a birthday hu?

I couldn't believe that just happened. Not only did he ruin my favorite jacket but he had spilled her Starbucks! And oh great took my cell phone when he took my jacket! For a minute I debated going after him when Cassidy called me back into the store. I sighed and put my hands in the coat pockets as I walked in out of habit, that's when I felt something soft and thick in it. I pulled it out and saw it was a wallet. "Ally what just happen?" I looked at Cassidy showing her the wallet and her face lit up, "oh my gosh let's see who that guy was!" I was still a bit shocked that I had lost my iphone five and I didn't really hear her.

"Ally? Hello earth to Allison," she clicked her fingers in front of my face but I was too far off in thinking to notice. That was until I smelled the sweet smell of a frap mocha. I looked up suddenly and I noticed the wallet was in front of me with a new Venti mocha frap. I looked at Cassidy for an explanation. "I saw that he ruined your coffee so I made you another one and I got the extra money from the wallet over there and don't bother checking it there's no ID."

"Cass! I could have paid for it! You didn't have to do that!" Cassidy smiled at me like she expected it, "calm down Ally he basically ruined your jacket and your frap the least he could do was pay the difference on a large coffee!"

"But Cass he gave me his coat! And he lost his wallet for it!" Cassidy smirked, "right but you lost a jacket, your favorite coffee, _and_ your new phone!" I was lost for a while. How did she know that I lost my phone for this? "How'd you know—"

"I tried calling you when you zoned out but the phone wasn't ringing in the store so I hung up. I can't blame you for being dazed… I mean he was cute…" Ally spoke up, "Cassidy! He was not! Even if he was I didn't notice! Besides he was buying an engagement ring for someone in the morning so. Off. The . Market."

Cassidy's face fell, "dang. I was thinking that if you refused then maybe I could go after him," I smiled at my friend then stood up taking the wallet and putting it in the pocket and the coffee, "well to bad so sad. I got to go for real this time, "I smiled at Cassidy then walked out of the store as I heard another customer asking for a coffee.

I walked into my apartment to see Trish in the exact same position as she was when I left except that now there was a guy sitting next to her…oh no. Dallas. I looked down at the over sized coat and as quickly as I could took it off and stuffed it in the umbrella stand trying hard to look chill. It obviously didn't work. "hey Ally…are you ok? You look…stiff," he said the last word with a perverted look and I knew what he was thinking. No way in hell was I going to let him touch me today.

"Ha no Dallas I'm fine! Perfectly fine. Uh what are you doing here?" his face turned serious, "um Ally can I talk to you in private?" I looked at Trish who grunted then stood up and walked to my room. At least the whole sex thing was out of the question.

"What about?" I sat down on my now vacant couch and turned off the T.V. Dallas sat next to me a little too close for my likening. "Ally… we've been dating for a while now and I think it would be a good idea if we take our relationships to the next level." I could see where this was going but I was going to stall hard core! "oh you mean moving in together? Or uh…starting a hobby together? Art? Maybe start a cooking class or even figure skating? You could start taking an interest in my music—" Dallas's face was getting more confused by the second.

"No no no, Ally I mean I want you to marry me," notice how he said marry me and not I want to marry you. I could just feel the color of my face flooding out. Oh no, oh no, oh no… "Uh... what?" I knew what he said but I was trying to buy more time. He got on one knee trying not to hit the coffee table where my half empty Starbucks lay. "Allison Dawson, would you marry me?" he took out an extravagant ring that had a big diamond set on a thick gold band with opals encrusted on the edges.

It was so thick it would nearly make my fingers look like bones. I preferred something a bit less…big but the first thing was first. The question… "Uh…" I did the only thing that came natural, "yes…"

It was Christmas Eve and Austin was spending it with Kyra. He was a nervous wreck with the upcoming proposal. He was at his house with her sitting in front of the fire. He decided that if the ring was good enough then the proposal itself didn't have to be too big. They snuggled for a while until he felt it was time. He turned to her but before he said anything, the girl from the mall came back in his head; she'd been doing that a lot lately. When he got home he had to stash the phone he later found in the pocket and the jacket so Kyra wouldn't get suspicious and then lied to her saying that he had lost his coat that she had bought for him.

"Kyra can I ask you something?" she sat up straight and looked him in the eye, "sure what's up?" he let go of her and got down on one knee in front of her. Her eyes went wild but otherwise she stayed normal witch worried Austin, "Kyra Star… will you do me the honor of letting me marry you?"

Kyra was speechless, she didn't move or blink for several seconds and Austin was getting more nervous by the second, "uh… Kyra?" she shook her head and looked down at him, "yes! Yes Austin! I will be Kyra Moon! Thank you!" he showed her the ring and the happiness on her face was evident. She slipped it on and hugged Austin for the longest time until finally they kissed, but Austin was far from thinking of the future Mrs. Moon, no he was still thinking about the girl from the mall.

* * *

_AN: poor Austin and Ally:(_


	3. AHHHHHH!

_AN: I know this one Is short but I'll add more later! its a transition chapter!_

* * *

The countdown was beginning but I felt so tired I kissed Dallas then went slowly to her room and locked it(she didn't want any unsuspecting visitors)then laid down under her covers. " FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE ! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" she heard Trish and Dallas yell. Her head hurt her insanely and that just made it worse. She looked at the clock but her vision was blurry and within minutes…she was knocked out.

Austin had been feeling weird all day and when it came time to celebrating with his fiancé and his best friend Dezmond ( but call him Dez) he was in his room with his stuffed dolphin and the door closed. He could hear the countdown and he was a bit upset that he wasn't there with them but he felt so bad he felt dizzy and his head hurt a lot. His vision was blurry and nothing made sense then when he hear the big, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" his piercing head ache got to an all time high and before he blanked out he saw a small light in the shape of a heart.

He didn't remember his dream but he did know that he still felt weird. He tried to sit up but he felt a strange weight on his chest. He thought maybe he had a big book on him so he went to push it off but he hit himself in the process and he moaned out. His eyes shot open. His voice even sounded weird. He suddenly realized that he wasn't in his house! Had he gotten drunk and slept with someone else? He sat up suddenly but his chest still felt heavy. He ignored it when he looked down and saw a lace pair of panties, he freaked out. Did he really do what he thought he did?

He stood up and felt the weight even heavier, "what the—" two things freaked him out.

1). His voice was super high to be his and

2). the weight on his chest was not a book but…breasts!

He freaked out and ran (hurting) to the nearest mirror. He looked at his face and screamed, but his scream was a bit too low to be his.

I woke up the next morning moaning then I realized my voice was deeper than it was supposed to be. I cleared my throat but when I tried it out again it was the same if not deeper! I ran my hand through my hair then I realized… it was way to short! Had Trish and Dallas cut it in the middle of the night?

I sat up strait and ran to the rest room. That's when I realized this was not my restroom or my house! Then I looked at the mirror and my reflection scared the hell out of me. I couldn't help it! I screamed, but it was way too high pitched to be my scream.

* * *

_AN: ooo here comes the good part!_


	4. finding a way to get dressed

_AN: I wil__l try to keep writing_

* * *

I stopped screaming abruptly and stared at my completion. One thing was for sure, this was not my body. This was getting way to weird. I pinched myself as hard as I could and yelped again to high and saw the burse begin to form. I looked down and saw that…_this_ body was wearing pajama pants but no shirt. The abs were toned and as were the pecks. The arms were ripped but not overly ripped, then my head—question mark?—went back to where it was before.

This was not my body! How did I get in _this_ body? How on earth did I get here and where is my body? _WHO_ is in my body? I had no answers to any of my questions and it was annoying me that I didn't know something. I took a closer look at the face. It seemed familiar… the deep brown eyes, and blond hair…I'd seen it somewhere before…but where?

There was a knock on "my" door and a female voice called out, "Austin! Honey are you in there?" I didn't know who it was so I yelled back, "yeah…mom?" there was a girly laugh and the voice answered, "It's Kyra silly!" Kyra? Who was she? I thought back to see if I remembered anything then the number 22 kept popping in my head. But it couldn't be…could it? Could I have actually switched bodies with my soul mate? So far that was the only explanation.

There was more knocking at the bathroom door and _Kyra_ said, "Austin baby why don't you come out and we can… have some fun?" he voice got low and seductive but I tried not to shiver with disgust at the implication of those words, "uh," I made the voice gruff and ruff so it sounded soar, "sorry my throat…doesn't feel to good… I think I… have to pass." There was a small "humph" from outside the door and then she said, "Alright…fine… I'll catch up with you later. I've got to go to work." There were foot steps then another door closing. I shivered; seriously you'd go to work after…that?

I ruffled my hair then realized that the whole time I was talking to that Kyra girl there was a tight sensation in my stomach that I thought meant I was jealous. Well I just realized this guy is my soul mate and this random girl want to get it on with him of course I'm going to be upset. I just hoped that it didn't show in my voice. I went to the guys closet and looked through the close. I realized that this was a huge bathroom and it was a walk in closet. There were tins of shirts and pants hung up but one side was just for dressy attire and the other side was more casual. I went to the casual side and chose a white long sleeve shirt and some tight jeans.

I took of the pajama pants then realized that I hadn't thought off…the other parts of this body…and I looked down to see he was a boxers guy. I could feel the flush in my cheeks…well his cheeks and I quickly pulled on the pants and the shirt then I grabbed a gray hoodie. I looked in the full length mirror conveniently placed in the closet and realized I forgot some shoes. I put on some socks and realized that this guy had moderate feet for a guy. I put on some colorful yellow high tops then checked the mirror again. I tried to look chill but failed epically.

I sighed and went into the room once again trying to think how on earth I was going to get back to my own body and how this Austin guy was dealing with her body…wait a minute…oh oh…

"oh my gosh! What in the world is going on!" the voice that was not his said to the mirror. He saw a pretty face with waist length brown curly hair. The eyes were light brown and the lips were small and the image looked short. For a while he was captivated with the beauty of this whole image then he realized… he was totally not in his body! He touched "his" face but realized that he could feel it.

He slapped himself softly then harder and held back a scream. Ok so not a dream. He walked to two doors and opened them and saw it was a closet. He looked through the clothes that were hanging and took some tight jeans out and a white V-neck shirt. Then he realized his dilemma. If he took off the pants then it would be wrong…right? He was engaged of course it was wrong! Then again, he couldn't just stay in pajamas all day could h

He decided to do it quickly…like ripping off a bandage. He pulled off the pants and quickly slipped on the jeans and buttoning them without looking down. Then he realized that this body…being a girl's body…needed… special garments. He checked a drawer and saw it was filled with underwear and…bras. He picked up a hot pink one and set it on the relatively small bed then closed the closet. Now how was he going to do this? He couldn't really do it without seeing this time. He had to look so he could see where to tie it right?

Come on Austin think! After sitting on the bed next to the bra for at least twenty minutes he decided he had to so it and seeing _them_ was inevitable. He sighed and took off his shirt. He slipped the bra on backward so he could see the clip, then turned it around the torso and slipped the arms into the straps. Then finally he put the white shirt on, and realized he could see the pink of the bra through the white shirt! He panicked and grabbed a gray jacket to cover it up.

He looked into the mirror and thought he had done a pretty good job of dressing the body he was in, which was not bad looking to say the least. Ht studied the face a little longer then realized that the face belonged to the girl who he had met at the mall the other day. Yes! He found her…sort of. The question was though why was he in her body? Where was his body? He decided to call himself in his house and maybe he would pick up…whoa…that hurt his brain.

He walked over to the bed again and sat down. Next to the bed was a small table was a phone. He dilled his number and his old voice said, "hello?"


End file.
